Heart of the cards
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: I know the name isn't the most original, but I like it. So, my first YuGiOh fic, out of what will likely be many. My OC is the newest duelist at Yusho, with a fair few surprises in store. But time will show he can also be a liability. When the time comes, will he be a friend or a foe? And what secrets are he keeping?
1. Chapter 1

**So, my first real Yu-Gi-Oh fic. Haha! I've loved this since I was a toddler. I may start using original cards and asking for you guys to suggest some, but for now, I'm using my actual cards and decks. I'll be doing one that isn't part of the show's story, but this one is. Please review, let me know how I can improve! And most importantly, please enjoy it! This is just before Yuya duels Sylvio. Also, I've seen that lots of authors, including some I'm a fan of myself, put a version of the opening theme that includes parts from their story. If you guys want me to, tell me in comments, and I'll try it out, ok?**

I wandered the halls of Yusho Duel School. I'd heard it was small, barely known ever since its namesake disappeared. I was checking out a few duel schools. The Leo Institute was interesting, but so many other students... I needed to practice with smaller groups before I could get over my stage fright. Otherwise, I'll never be a proper dueltainer.

Oh, I forgot introductions, didn't I? Ha, sorry. I'm Aadyn, pleasure to meet you. Where to start... How about at the top? I have fairly long, shaggy black hair that I don't bother brushing. How it looks when I wake up or leave the shower is how it'll look all day usually. My eyes are brown, and I have two birthmarks on the left side of my face. I have a fair share of freckles, and a lot of small scars. I'm kinda thick at the middle, but I'm strong, and fairly fast, despite my girth. I'm around six feet tall, and I turned 16 just over a week ago.

"Hello?" After a while, I chose a door at random and went in, but it was an empty classroom. Next was some cleaning supplies. After that, an office, empty again. Come on! After a while, I opened a door. I heard what I could've sworn was a snatch of someone speaking, gone with the wind before I could decide whether I'd imagined it or not. I went in. "Hel- BWAGH!" I ran out, followed by a lot of yelling, and a few projectiles. I rubbed my eyes furiously, hoping to remove the image from my memory.

I heard another scream, getting closer to me. I moved away from the door and started running, moments before the door was flung open, and the pink haired girl I'd walked in on looked to both sides and saw me. Not good! "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Somebody, HELP!" I kept running, the girl right behind me, until a door opened in front of me and I hit it at full force, tearing it from its hinges and knocking over whoever was opening it. I pulled it aside and saw a guy with a white jacket and hair that was mostly red with green bangs. "Sorry. Kinda on the run right now." I helped him up and started running again, but I ran into someone else, a giant with another white jacket and a weird haircut. Behind him was three little kids and an adult with an orangish brown short spiky haircut.

"Zuzu, what's going on here?" So that was the girl's name? Zuzu? "And who is this?"

"This guy saw me changing!" He looked at me, and I saw steam coming out of his ears. I gulped. I can sorta see some resemblance. I think he's her dad. I'm done for!

"Hang on, maybe we should hear his side of the story." I looked at the first guy I'd run into. Note to self, I owe him, big time!

"Yeah, I was just looking around so I can enroll. But nobody was here, so after a bit I started looking in rooms. I thought I heard someone, so I started going into the room she was in. The second I saw her, I ran out. She chased me for a bit, and then you guys know the rest." After I said I wanted to enroll, Zuzu's dad, who I'm thinking is probably a teacher, got really excited.

"A new student! Great!" Zuzu started to complain, but he cut her off. "It was an accident. Just calm down, ok? I'm the principal here, Skip Boyle **.** You've met my daughter, Zuzu. The big fellow is Gong. He's not a student here, but he likes to come by and help out. The one who stuck up for you is-" I cut him off.

"Yuya, I know. Speaking of..." I glanced at him and grinned. "I kinda owe you. Mind me repaying you with a duel? I wanna see how I do. And before I forget, my name is Aadyn. Nice to meet you all." He looked at me and nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea! The duel area is over there. Come on!" I followed him to the fenced area behind the school. I pulled out my dark blue duel disk and looked at my four decks. Which one? I want to save some surprises for later on, but there is one I think they would love to see right now.

"Word of warning, Yuya. I may owe you, but I won't let you win, and this is my favorite deck."

He pulled out his own disk and put his deck in. "I wouldn't have it any other way! Now come on!"

I heard Principal Boyle, Gong, and the kids in the control room. "The latest and greatest development in dueling, Action... Duel!" Then it was just Boyle who spoke up. "We'll be dueling in the Action Field Mountain!"

I watched as my first ever time in an Action Field came to life around me. It was overwhelming, in ways I can't describe. I picked up a small stone next to me, and it felt completely real. Epic! But Boyle made a choice that will work to my advantage. "Thanks, Mr. Boyle! I actually have a copy of this field in my deck! It works with most of the cards in my deck. Yuya, can I go first?" He gave me a thumbs up and drew his starting hand.

I pulled my own cards out and looked at them. Nice! And the first piece of my surprise too... Not yet though. "I activate the spell Trade-In! I discard a level eight monster, then draw two cards!" Of the two level eight monsters, I sent White Night Dragon to the Graveyard, then drew. "I activate the spell I just drew, Dian Keto the Cure Master, giving me an extra 1000 life points! Then I place a card face down, and summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode." **ATK: 300 DEF: 200** My blue dragon with an orange underbelly and wings tried to roar as it came out, and ended up burping a little. And I thought it was cute on the card! I heard the kids and Zuzu all go aww over my monster. "Another plus, the field Mountain gives all Dragon, Thunder, and Winged-Beast monsters a boost of 200 attack and defense points, since they feel right at home!" **ATK: 500 DEF: 400**

"My turn. I draw. I hate to take out your monster Aadyn, but it's curtains for it! I set the pendulum scale with scale eight Performapal Skullcrobat Joker and my scale one Performapal Monkeyboard! Swing far pendulum! Carve the arc of victory. My monsters are ready to swing into action! Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, spring to it Performapal Trampolynx!" **Odd-Eyes: ATK: 2700 DEF: 2200 Trampolynx: ATK: 300 DEF: 300** Not bad. But he doesn't know what I have in store. "Odd-Eyes, take out Decoy Dragon!" I heard cries of dismay from our audience. Time to start things off a bit.

"Save your tears folks! I'm activating Decoy Dragon's special effect! When he get targeted for an attack, I can target a level seven or higher Dragon type from my graveyard, who then becomes the target. Return, White Night Dragon!" A large dragon made from blue crystal rose up in front of Decoy Dragon. **ATK: 3200 DEF:2700** Yuya's dragon's attack met my dragon's own attack, and was overpowered, destroying Odd-Eyes. **LP: 4000-3500**

"My turn's over. Nice work, Aadyn. You're good. Can't wait to see your next move. But I won't sit around and wait!" He jumped onto Trampolynx and they went looking for an Action Card. No way! Not on my watch.

I climbed onto White Night Dragon and drew. Ah, finally. All the pieces have fallen into place. "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to show you my best move yet!" Yuya stopped and looked at me, wondering what I was up to. "I set the pendulum scale, with scale one Dragonpulse Magician and scale eight Dragonpit Magician!" I heard everyone cry out as two pillars of light appeared with my magicians inside, much like Yuya's. "Just like everything else, my heart is a battleground, swinging between light and darkness. Now watch what happens when I swing too far! My monsters are ready, to charge into battle! Enter the fray Spear Dragon." The blue and (Cream, maybe?) long beaked dragon flew next to me and my other dragons. **ATK: 2100 DEF: 200**

"No way! You can pendulum summon?!" Yuya looked floored, and I could hear the others saying similar things.

"Not done yet. I tribute my Decoy Dragon and Spear Dragon to summon Darkstorm Dragon." **ATK: 2900 DEF: 2700** "Now I activate my trap, Tyrant Wing! It's effect gives my Darkstorm Dragon an extra 400 attack and defense, plus he gets to attack twice this turn! **ATK: 3300 DEF: 3100** "Now, I attack your Trampolynx with White Night Dragon!" The blast blew Yuya away from his destroyed monster, and his like points were torn to ribbons. **LP: 3500-600** "And Darkstorm, end this! Let your winds strip his life points like a sandstorm would flesh!" **LP: 600-0** A big picture of me with the word winner beneath it showed up in the air above us. I won? Really? EPIC!

I went over to Yuya and helped him up. "I can't believe it. You-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, and believe it or not, I actually got most of my technique from you. Didn't you see the similarities?" He nodded a bit, then I was shoved aside by a frantic Zuzu.

"Are you ok, Yuya?" I chuckled a bit, and she turned to face me. "What's so funny?"

It took me a second to stop laughing. "You two are a really nice match, that's all. A cute couple. Haha...ha... Uhhh..." Zuzu was suddenly very red and very, very angry. Uh oh... I started to turn and run when I felt what felt like a train hit my head. "YYOOOOWWWWW!" I looked at her holding a paper folding fan. How can she hit so hard? She's skinny as a twig!

"That duel was amazing! It got me so fired up! We would love for you to enroll. Follow me please!" Still rubbing my head, I followed Principal Boyle. "And you'll have to tell us how you got pendulum cards. We thought only Yuya had them."

"Honestly, I don't remember. But I'm glad you guys liked the duel. It was my first Action Duel ever." He looked at me for a second, then began telling me about tuition fees, schedules, rules, etc. I am gonna love it here!

 **So, chapter 1 for my first YuGiOh fic! Listen to this, that great hand was one I actually drew as I wrote it. So, did you all enjoy it? Hope so. Please tell me what you all think, and if you want me to do the opening theme at the start!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm working on this sooner than expected. I just love Yu-Gi-Oh too much to not do it! I got a review already, telling me to try a new format when dueling from another story. I read the first two chapters so I would know, and I think I'll read more later on, it was good. But I'll try the new format, and you all tell me what you think, ok? Since I didn't leave much time for you guys to review, I'll do a version of the opening this chapter, and you guys tell me if you like it, ok? So, on to chapter two!**

 **Opening:**

 **(Image of an ARC system activating, then Yuya putting on his goggles. Shifts to Aadyn, placing a card while in a spotlight, but instead of one shadow, he has five, each slightly different from the other)**

 **Can you feel the power? You versus me, competition for the victory**

 **(Shows Yuya playing a card while riding Odd-Eyes with several Performapals flying by him)**

 **I can be the best one day and make history**

 **(Yuya hops onto Hip Hippo, with Aadyn running alongside and Silent Swordsman level 5 next to him)**

 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? Challenge anyone, anywhere, any day!**

 **(Close up of Performapal Whip Snake and Ancient Gear Beast, then shifts through several Performapals and all three Gadget monsters)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice**

 **(Aadyn summons an unknown card, and a large monster climbs out of a black and gold vortex)**

 **See if it's in the cards if you'll pay the price**

 **(Yuya and Aadyn next to each other, using their magicians to Pendulum Summon while an enlarged copy of Yuya's necklace swings behind them)**

 **Activate the spell let your powers come to life**

 **(Shows Yuya in front of some explosions, then a close up of Declan Akaba)**

 **It's showtime who will win the fight?**

 **(Yusho plays a card next to his monster, then a group of different colored lights appear and swirl around them, shooting forward)**

 **I am ready to duel, go ahead and make your move**

 **(Yuya draws a card and a trail of light appears, connecting the card and his** **deck)**

 **I'll win this duel, you can't beat my moves**

 **(Dipper is thrown back, crying)**

 **I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose**

 **(One of Kit's XX-Saber Synchro monsters slashes with both blades, making an X fly at Gong's Superheavy Samurai)**

 **Your turn, your tricks. Now what will you choose?**

 **(Aadyn pulls a card from all four decks and summons it as he faces the same number of people, hidden by shadows)**

 **Can you feel the power?!**

 **(An image of Odd-Eyes and Aadyn's Red-Eyes Black Dragon roaring)**

 **I'll win this duel, you can't beat my moves**

 **(A blushing Zuzu hits Yuya with her fan with a confused looking Sora in the background)**

 **I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose**

 **(Sora prods a sleeping Aadyn, making him cry out and hold up a copy of Metal Reflect Slime)**

 **Your turn, your tricks. Now what will you choose?**

 **(Shows quick images of Gong, Zuzu, Yuya and Aadyn, then stops at a group image of Sora, Ali, Terry and Frank, who jump up, smiling)**

 **Can you feel the power?!**

 **(Yuya and Aadyn stand next to each other, grin, and both draw a card)**

I went home after class finished at Yusho and walked in. "Hey, Nydaxa, you here? I just enrolled!" I heard someone moving upstairs and then my "little brother's" smiling face appeared from a space in the ceiling above the stairs.

"So you finally worked up the guts to go, huh? Good timing, another day or two and I'd make you enroll at the Leo Institute with me. Plus, I got some new cards today that they want me to try out, so I can give you a couple for congratulations. How's that sound?"

Nydaxa goes to the Leo school, obviously. But he's also a pal of Declan Akaba, the man who runs it. So, a lot of the time they want someone to try new cards they've made before they publicly release them, Nydaxa gets the prototype cards. But this is the first time he's let me have some.

"Sounds epic! What are the cards I'll be getting?" He held up a finger and went up the stairs again, and I chuckled a bit as one squealed like a pig when he stepped on it. He's the only person it does that for, but it isn't too surprising. Guess I should tell you what he looks like, huh?

Well, Nydaxa is technically my little brother, being a couple months younger than me, but you wouldn't believe it. He's close to seven feet tall, and built like a human mountain with shoulders wide as my arm. He weighs about 480 pounds, all of it muscle. He's not as smart as me, but brilliant, and better at understanding people. Though he doesn't look it, he can also be a pretty big fan of romance, and he's even nicer than I am. His hair is darker than mine, and his eyes are electric blue. His hands have lots of calluses from combat practice, but no scars, and no birthmarks. Other than that, we look a lot alike though.

He came back down, holding some cards. "I think you'll like these ones. No normal cards though, all are for the extra deck." I looked at them. All four were dragons of some kind, but one was also clearly a machine. It was obvious where I was going to put them. There were two Fusion monsters, an Xyz monster, and a Synchro monster. I placed the machine Fusion card in my machine card deck, and the other three in my dragon deck. "Do you wanna try them out?" In response I activated my duel disk. "Not here. We can use the Leo duel area. Sound good?" I started walking out the door, grinning when I heard him run upstairs to grab his deck and disk. Should've gotten those before you challenged me!

We reached the Leo Institute and went to their duel area. "I'll pick the Action Field, ok? You need to practice with using different fields." I nodded and he snapped his fingers, which I knew was just for show, since he had called to reserve it on the way and the reactor had been set to respond to his voice for now. "Noble Knights Training Grounds!" Well that's a new one to me.

The field formed around us, showing a large castle not far away. We were in a courtyard with numerous different portions divided based on what you could work with there. I saw an archery range, stables, plus more. I bet Nydaxa chose this for a reason, since he uses warrior types. "You ready, Aadyn?" I turned back towards him. He had already turned on his duel disk, which was red and had a black outline. I turned mine on and started to draw when he stopped me. "Wait, this is an action duel, remember? We've gotta say something, it's part of the fun. Play along, ok? Two champions ride into the field of battle..."

I picked up where he left off. "One shall achieve glory beyond imagining, while the other's name shall be lost to the shifting winds of time..."

"The latest method of dueling, beyond any other kind! Action..." We both said the next part."DUEL!"

 **(Aadyn) LP:4000 Hand: 5**

 **(Nydaxa) LP:4000 Hand: 6**

I drew my cards at the same time he did, then he called the first turn. "I'll start! I draw, and summon Marauding Captain, in attack mode!" The green armored warrior leaped forward, hefting a large sword with a smaller one still in its sheath.

 **(Marauding Captain) ATK: 1200**

"Next I activate his ability, which lets me special summon Big Shield Gardna from my hand!" Now a buff warrior with long black hair and a huge shield stepped forward. But why in attack mode, when it has 2600 defense points?

 **(Big Shield Gardna) ATK: 100**

"Now I activate the spell Star Changer, and raise Marauding Captain's level to four! Then I build the Overlay Network!" Before him, a vortex grew, sucking in Marauding Captain and Big Shiled Garnda. Within, a shape began to emerge.

"Rise from the depths of darkness, and show your power to those who are foolish enough to oppose you! I Xyz summon... Dark Vanguard Vereus!" The vortex exploded, and I was pushed back a couple feet, and saw something flying close to me, which I grabbed. But then my attention was captured by what Nydaxa had summoned.

It was about Nydaxa's height, garbed in armor that looked like it was made from a molten shadow. In its left hand was a spear, with two daggers in sheaths across its chest. The armor covered most of it, but I could see the face. To my surprise, it was a pretty lady with gray eyes. Must've been Nydaxa's idea of a joke. I remembered that he mentioned he helps design a lot of the cards he tests, and that card seemed like the sort he would come up with. Of course, I do remember him saying one of his rivals isn't good with pretty girls, even when they're just holograms. He probably designed this one to use against him.

 **(Dark Vanguard Vereus) ATK: 2600**

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" My turn then. Hope I can make it count. I drew.

 **(Aadyn) LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

 **(Nydaxa) LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

I looked at my hand. Ooh, not bad. For me anyway. For Nydaxa, very bad. "I activate Change of Heart, and I'll use it to take control of Vereus until the end of my turn." But to my surprise, Nydaxa laughed.

"I activate Vereus' ability! By using one overlay unit, when you try to take control of her, I can negate it. Plus, you can't summon any monsters after I activate this effect until your turn ends!" Crud!

"Fine! I place one card facedown, then end my turn. Your move." He drew.

 **(Aadyn) LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

 **(Nydaxa) LP: 4000 Hand: 2**

"OK. I summon Absolute Crusader in attack mode!" It was a warrior, covered head to toe in plate mail that was gray with gold edging, and had a blue cape with a sheathed sword.

 **(Absolute Crusader) ATK: 1800**

"And now, I'll attack you directly! Vereus, cut him down!" Not happening.

"I activate the ability of Speedroid Menko from my hand! When you attack directly, I special summon it in attack mode. And all your monsters are switched to defense mode, so that puts a stop to that!" I summoned my square shaped machine.

 **(Speedroid Menko) ATK: 100**

 **(Dark Vanguard Vereus) DEF: 1900**

 **(Absolute Crusader) DEF: 1200**

"Hmph. I end my turn, then." I drew.

 **(Aadyn) LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **(Nydaxa) LP: 4000 Hand: 1**

"Now it's time to shine. I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards! Then I activate Hand Destruction. We each discard two cards to draw two. Uh, I think you can just draw one. Now I activate Summoner's Art, which allows me to add a level five or above normal monster to my hand, and I pick Red-Eyes Black Dargon. You're in trouble now you know. I summon Vylon Prism in attack mode!"

 **(Vylon Prism) ATK: 1500**

"Not done yet though! I tune my level four Speedroid Menko with my level four Vylon Prism!" Vylon Prism became four rings, and went Menko went through them, it became transparent and four stars took its place, then a beam of light pierced them. "Behold the fury of a heart that has been broken and rebuilt stronger than ever! I Synchro Summon... Chaos Infinity Dragon!" It was enormous, easily twenty feet tall. Both eyes had an infinity sigh swirling in their depths. It's scales were green as grass during a rainy summer, and it had wings that resembled a bird's. My new monster roared, and the winds nearly threw Nydaxa and I back. "Whoa..."

 **(Chaos Infinty Dragon) ATK: 3500**

I pulled myself from the stupor my monster had placed me in. "I activate Vylon Prism's ability! When it's sent from the Monster Zone to the Graveyard, I can pay 500 Life Points and equip it to one face up monster I control."

 **(Aadyn) LP: 3500**

"Thanks to Infinity Dragon's ability, when you have at least one monster special summoned from the extra deck, I can reduce its attack and defense points to zero until the end of my turn, and inflict piercing damage. But, at a cost of 1000 Life Points and I have to discard one level seven or higher monster from my deck to the Graveyard. Later, Arkbrave Dragon. Now, attack Vereus! And thanks to the effect of Vylon Prism, when the monster I equipped it with attacks or is attacked, I can add 1000 attack points!"

 **(Dark Vanguard Vereus) DEF: 0**

 **(Chaos Infinty Dragon) ATK: 4500**

 **(Aadyn) LP: 2500**

Suddenly Nydaxa laughed. "I activate Magic Cylinder, and you know what it does." Urgh! That'll negate send the attack directly at my Life Points! I'm done f- Wait! My Action Spell!

"I activate Enchanted Noble Armor! I can negate the effect of a single Spell or Trap under my opponent's control until the end of the turn. Finish this!" My dragon needed no further encouragement, swooping towards Nydaxa's monster and smashing into her, throwing her at Nydaxa and reducing his Life Points to zero. "Alright! I won!"

Nydaxa got back up, chuckling. "I really wish you weren't such a fast reader. Maybe then you wouldn't be so good at using new cards and their abilities. So that's your second win, huh? Four more and you'll be allowed into the Senior Arc League!" I stopped for a second. Senior? "I saw that look. Aadyn, 15 is the age when you enter the Senior Arc League. Sorry, but you won't get to duel alongside your new friends."

"Oh, come on! I could've sworn it was sev...en...teen... Not funny, Nydaxa!" He doubled over, laughing hard enough for the ground to shake. I growled and was about to pounce on him when I heard voices. "Nydaxa, I think our time is up. Let's go!" He looked at me oddly, but his hearing isn't as good as mine. He nodded and we left, not seeing the other people enter the arena, some strangers and two familiar teens, one with red and green hair, the other pink, and three kids who also looked familiar.

 **So, what did you guys think? I've gotten another review since I started this chapter, which got delayed due to a lack of free time yesterday. One thing I've noticed is that it was all mostly positive, with a suggestion as well. That means I'm either a better author than I thought, or you guys are holding back. Look, if it's the second one, I can handle some constructive criticism. I used to get bullied for goodness sake! I'll be fine if you guys tell me I messed up. So, if you see ways to do so, please tell me how I can improve. Oh, before I forget!**

 **OC cards introduced this chapter:**

 **Dark Vanguard Vereus**

 **Attack: 2600**

 **Defense: 1900**

 **Type: Warrior/Xyz/Effect**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Effects: (2 Level 4 Monsters)** **By using one Overlay Unit, when your opponent tries to take control of this monster with a card effect, you can negate it, and your opponent cannot normal or special summon a monster until the end of their turn.**

 **Chaos Infinity Dragon**

 **Attack: 3500**

 **Defense: 2700**

 **Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

 **Level: 8**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Effects: (1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters) When this card is Synchro Summoned, if your opponent controls a monster special summoned from the extra deck, you can pay 1000 Life Points and send a level seven or higher Dragon Type from your deck to the Graveyard, and reduce its defense points to zero, and inflict piercing damage until the end of your turn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already. Heh, cool! Anyway, I'm gonna debut one of my other decks this chapter. Also, if anyone knows something about a person called Aggron64, tell me. I haven't met him, but somebody I had talked to in PM got a message from him/her about me. It was creepy. He knew my deck like he made it, not me. Anyway... On to a better subject. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 **(Image of an ARC system activating, then Yuya putting on his goggles. Shifts to Aadyn, placing a card while in a spotlight, but instead of one shadow, he has five, each slightly different from the other)**

 **Can you feel the power? You versus me, competition for the victory!**

 **(Shows Yuya playing a card while riding Odd-Eyes with several Performapals flying by him)**

 **I can be the best one day and make history!**

 **(Yuya hops onto Hip Hippo, with Aadyn running alongside and Silent Swordsman level 5 next to him)**

 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? Challenge anyone, anywhere, any day!**

 **(Close up of Performapal Whip Snake and Ancient Gear Beast, then shifts through several Performapals and all three Gadget monsters)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice**

 **(Aadyn summons an unknown card, and a large monster climbs out of a black and gold vortex)**

 **See if it's in the cards if you'll pay the price**

 **(Yuya and Aadyn next to each other, using their magicians to Pendulum Summon while an enlarged copy of Yuya's necklace swings behind them)**

 **Activate the spell let your powers come to life...**

 **(Shows Yuya in front of some explosions, then a close up of Declan Akaba)**

 **It's showtime who will win the fight?**

 **(Yusho plays a card next to his monster, then a group of different colored lights appear and swirl around them, shooting forward)**

 **I am ready to duel, go ahead and make your move**

 **(Yuya draws a card and a trail of light appears, connecting the card and his** **deck)**

 **I'll win this duel, you can't beat my moves**

 **(Dipper is thrown back, crying)**

 **I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose**

 **(One of Kit's XX-Saber Synchro monsters slashes with both blades, making an X fly at Gong's Superheavy Samurai)**

 **Your turn, your tricks. Now what will you choose?**

 **(Aadyn pulls a card from all four decks and summons it as he faces the same number of people, hidden by shadows)**

 **Can you feel the power?!**

 **(An image of Odd-Eyes and Aadyn's Red-Eyes Black Dragon roaring)**

 **I'll win this duel, you can't beat my moves!**

 **(A blushing Zuzu hits Yuya with her fan with a confused looking Sora in the background)**

 **I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose...**

 **(Sora prods a sleeping Aadyn, making him cry out and hold up a copy of Metal Reflect Slime)**

 **Your turn, your tricks. Now what will you choose?**

 **(Shows quick images of Gong, Zuzu, Yuya and Aadyn, then stops at a group image of Sora, Ali, Terry and Frank, who jump up, smiling)**

 **Can you feel the power?!**

 **(Yuya and Aadyn stand next to each other, grin, and both draw a card)**

* * *

I winced as Nydaxa probed a newly loose tooth, courtesy of a stray elbow while we were goofing off. He saw my reaction and grinned. "Calm down, it was an accident! Besides, you need to head to school. It's about time they let you attend! Seriously, four months is a ridiculous amount of time for registration. Got your disk and cards? Lunch? Brushed your teeth? Did you-"

"That's enough! Jeez, since when are you my mother? And don't forget who's the eldest here. Sheesh. You're clucking like a mother hen." He grinned.

"And where do you think I learned it, hmm? Have you seen the way you are sometimes?" Guess he has a point.

"Look, I'm fine. It's not my first ever day of school after all. Just a new one. Speaking of, you have somewhere you need to go too, right?" Nydaxa attended a private school run by Leo for some of its duelists. "Later! And have a great day!"

I started running. His fussing had already maybe made me late, and it would take some serious speed to get to school in time.

I looked at the deck I'd grabbed and realized I'd been in such a rush I'd picked up the wrong deck. Normally I use my Dragon deck, which is also my favorite. But instead I had grabbed my Warrior deck. Man, I was hoping to test out the another of the new monsters Nydaxa gave me! Not fair... Still, this is a good deck. All it's been doing lately is gather dust, so maybe I should get back to using all four decks. It's not the end of the world to wait for testing new cards.

I finally reached the new school, and I couldn't believe who I saw outside. "Yuya! Zuzu! Over here!" But they didn't hear me, and by the time I reached the spot where I'd seen them, they were lost amid the crowd. Rats! This just isn't my lucky day...

I went to the main office. "Excuse me. My name's Aadyn. I'm supposed to start here today?" The secretary looked up and checked her computer. I waited, mentally making a clock sound in my head. _Tick toc tick tock tick tock tick to_ -

"Ah, yes. Aadyn Rogers, age sixteen. Please follow me." She led me down a few hallways and stopped in front of a locker. "This one is yours, number 99. Do you have anything you'd like to put in it for now?" I shook my head, and we moved on. We stopped outside a classroom this time and she handed me a slip of paper. "This is your first class, and here is your schedule. I hope you enjoy your time at our school." She smiled and left.

I took a breath, and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling around before a man who I'll assume is the teacher opened the door. "Are you a new student?" I nodded and he grinned. "Come on in! There's a free desk near the other side of the room."

I walked in and he closed the door. I was heading to the empty desk he told me about when he stopped me. "Hold on a second. You need to introduce yourself first! Stand up at the front." I gulped. I'd been hoping they wouldn't do introductions at our grade, like at my old school. I have serious stage fright...

"O-Ok..." I went to the spot he had indicated.

"Oh, before I forget, I'm your teacher, Mr. Veritas. Now, what's your name?" I gulped a bit. I almost ran to my desk right then to pull my jacket's hood over my head, but I placed a hand on my cards and managed to calm myself a tiny bit.

"Hi, my name is Aadyn. I'm not sure what to say. I like dueling, and I have a younger brother. Uh..."

"What kind of deck do you use?" The one who'd spoken up was a girl not far from my desk.

"I actually have four different decks I use, but the one I have right now is... Actually, how about I just show you, if that's ok with Mr. Veritas?" He nodded.

"Actually, that's a great idea. Everyone, let's move the desks. You can learn a lot about a person based on how they duel." They cleared a space in the center of the room, and Mr. Veritas pointed at the girl who had asked what my deck was. "Tanya, why don't you duel him, since you wanted to know about his deck?" She squeaked a bit.

"Me?! I'm a terrible duelist, though..." She jumped when I spoke up.

"All the more reason for you to play. You can't improve if you don't work for it. Besides, you did bring it up. Don't worry. I don't bite... Much. And my bark is much worse."

I grinned at her, and she seemed to calm down a bit. It made me feel a bit better to know I wasn't the only nervous one. She pulled out her duel disk, looking a bit less petrified, and went to one end of the room. I went to the other.

 **(Aadyn) LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

 **(Tanya) LP: 4000 Hand: 5**

We both drew our starting hands. "I'll let you go first, ok?" She nodded and drew.

"I guess I'll start by summoning Gogogo Giant in attack mode... And place a card facedown. Then I end my turn."

I drew.

 **(Gogogo Giant) ATK: 2000**

 **(Aadyn) LP: 4000 Hand: 6**

 **(Tanya) LP: 4000 Hand: 4**

Now then...

"I activate Resonator Call from my hand. This allows me to add a Resonator from my deck to my hand. I pick Red Resonator." I heard some of the other kids muttering, saying I must be using a Fiend deck. "Don't jump to conclusions, folks! The fun has just begun. I activate Gillgillancer's effect. When you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon him from my hand!" The mostly gold and silver warrior appeared, spear in hand.

 **(Gillagillancer) ATK: 2200**

"Now I summon Red Resonator." The fiery little fiend emerged from a swirl of flames.

 **(Red Resonator) ATK: 600**

"And next comes his ability. When he's normal summoned, I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. I choose Zubaba Knight!"

He clanged his twin blades together as he emerged on the field, and his cape fluttered like a hero in a movie.

 **(Zubaba Knight) ATK: 1600**

Tanya seemed stunned. "Wow, you're amazing!" Amazing?! Ugh, I HATE when people say things about me that aren't true! I'll show them just how wrong she is. No more holding back!

"Amazing, am I?" She stepped back, trembling, and it seemed as though the room was darkening. "Why does nobody but me see it? Why?! I'll show you that I am not to be admired! No more holding back or Mr. Nice Guy! I tune Gillagillancer with Red Resonator!"

Red Resonator became two rings, and Gillagillancer leaped into them, changing to six stars.

"Ignite the sleeping flame within my soul, and raze this world until nothing remains! Show them the real me, and make them flee before I can hurt them! I Synchro summon... Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red wings unfurled, revealing a large dragon with three horns, vicious claws, and scale patterns resembling armor.

 **(Hot Red Dragon Archfiend) ATK: 3000**

"I activate his effect! Once per turn, I can destroy all other monsters on the field, so say goodbye." A wall of flame spread from Archfiend, incinerating Zubaba Knight and Gogogo Giant.

"Next I activate the equip spell Mage Power, and use it on him! He gains 500 attack and defense points for every spell and trap on my field, including itself! Then I place a card facedown, and you know what that means!" My dragon roared as new power surged through it, and again when I placed the facedown.

 **(Hot Red Dragon Archfiend) ATK: 4000**

"Finish this, and scare them away before anything can happen to them! Burn her Life Points to ash!" Tanya screamed as my monster swooped in, and unleashed a torrent of flame upon her, reducing her Life Points to zero.

 **(Tanya) LP: 0**

 **(Aadyn) LP: 4000**

 **Aadyn wins!**

As the holograms faded away I looked at Tanya. She was kneeling on the floor, close to crying. I went too far... I walked over to her and she almost ran away, but she slipped as she tried to get on her feet. She closed her eyes and flinched as I placed my hand near her, then opened them when she realized I wasn't going to hurt her. She looked at my open hand. "Th-That's a..."

"It's a new card. I get the feeling it will suit you well. I'm sorry. I lose my temper when people say things about me that aren't true, and you called me amazing, so... I'm sorry. That's no excuse, but I hope I can apologize, starting with this card. It's Number 55: Gogogo Goliath. Do you know how to Xyz summon?"

She shook her head, and gasped when I placed the card in her hand. "Well I do. Unless you want someone else to show you. I know a few other duelists who would happily show you, and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me too much to let me." She looked at me, and I tried my best to smile.

"I-I don't hate you. That was just scary. If you want to, I'll gladly accept. Just p-p-please don't lose your temper again..." I smiled again, more genuinely now, and laughed a bit.

"I'm surprised. No worries, I'll keep it under control. Just don't say things about me that aren't true, and we'll get along fine. Deal?" She nodded, and I was suddenly under assault.

"No way! You can Synchro AND Xyz summon? You've gotta teach me too!" The guy who said that was shoved aside by another one. "No way, he's gonna teach me! If you do, you can have my desserts at lunch until graduation!" He got pushed over by someone else, nearly knocking me down. "Nuh-uh! He'd much rather teach a cutie like me, right?" She winked at me and posed a bit, making me turn red as Red-Eyes Black Dragon's...well... Eyes. I backed up and this time two people asked me at once, but they kept pushing each other aside, and so did the kids behind them. Mr. Veritas was trying to restore order but they ignored him.

Suddenly, all the shoving caused most of them to begin falling in my direction. I took advantage and ducked aside before I was crushed, then hid under a desk. They started scuffling a bit, and I crawled to my bag. Just then, the bel rang. I grabbed my things and ran.

Ugh, wait till Nydaxa hears about this. He'll never let me live it down!

I leaned against a wall, panting. School had just ended, and I'd gone outside hoping to go home before heading over to Yusho. But my class, plus a load of other students who had heard about my duel, were waiting outside. I had to shove through and run fast as I could. Let me tell you, that may be pretty fast, but still. Those animals are relentless! Every time I think I've lost them, a couple spot me and soon I have the whole group after me again. Speaking of, I need to move. Maybe they won't spot me this time!

...

"There he is!" I almost crumpled like paper. Guess they will... Somebody help me!

* * *

 **So, new chapter. What did you all think? Lots of laughs in this one, right?**

 **(Story Aadyn) Lots of laughs?! How about you trade places with me! I'll write you your own Series of Unfortunate Events and laugh while you run for your life!**

 **(Real Aadyn) No way! Besides, if it were me, I'd just pass out. You know that! I even used to do that in front of a class made of people I'd known for years, so a legion of new people? Don't even think about it! Now get running before I write them into this conversation as payback for you interrupting me! (Holds pen close to paper, ready to write)**

 **(Story Aadyn) BWAGH! I'm outta here! I yield!**

 **Phew! Glad that's over with. If I weren't so dumb, he would have considered that he could duck for a second and they would mistake me for him. Lesson is, sometimes it's good to not be smart people! And know how to call someone's bluff. Anyway, next up? Not telling! Mainly cause I don't know yet. I work best when I make things up as I go along. If you guys see any room for improvement, tell me, ok? Later, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notice: Sorry, guys. I've been having trouble with a couple of my stories lately, mainly with my inspiration. I won't be working on these ones for a while, get some progress on my other stories, and do some thinking about how they'll go. Again, I really am sorry about this though. It's a mess, and bad work on my part, I know. I'll try to figure it out, but it's gonna take some time. Please forgive me for it... I understand a couple of the stories I'm doing this on seem fairly popular, so I'll give it my all to fix this mess, alright? Until then, bye!**


End file.
